The Long and Icy Road
by Illuin
Summary: A story of what might have happened if Edward was able to transfer out of Bella's Biology class.


**Ok, I was in a rather strange mood when I wrote this but...  
All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
A story of what might have happened if only Edward was able to transfer out of Bella's Biology class. Please review.**

_Previously (Bella's first day)…_

___**"Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of me. I recognized again that tousled bronze hair. He didn't appear to notice the sound of my entrance. I stood pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free.**_

**_He was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice. I quickly picked up the gist of the argument. He was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time – any other time._**

**_I just couldn't believe that this was about me" _**_From 'Twilight' by Stephenie Meyer_

**Bella**

And yet it was. For some reason Edward Cullen wanted to leave my Biology class. It was ridiculous. I'd known him for an hour, hadn't even spoken to him and yet he was stood here, a note of desperation in his voice as he pleaded with the receptionist. Eventually she gave in and tapped a couple of enquiries into her computer. A single page scrolled out of the printer and she passed it to him. His eyes skimmed lightly over it and he nodded once, curtly. Then he turned and was gone. He hadn't even registered that there was someone else in the room...

_Present day…_

**_"But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I was standing between them. I didn't even have time to close my eyes." _**_From 'Twilight' by Stephenie Meyer_

**Jasper**

Jasper Hale was stood with the rest of his family next to Edward's car when it happened. The day was cold and all five of them were dressed warmly, despite the fact that the temperature didn't bother them at all. He stood with his arm wrapped around Alice's waist as they chatted casually about the 'hiking' trip planned for next week. Edward was the only one not joining in. He was watching something across the lot and Jasper knew it was the orange truck belonging to the new girl. The new girl whose scent was so potent that Jasper could smell her from here. The new girl who had driven Edward from his Biology class yet who his brother still wanted to get to know. Alice could see the look in Edward's eyes and she touched him lightly on the arm, bringing him back into their conversation. There was a slight gust of wind that whistled across the lot. A few snowflakes swirled around them and Jasper brushed a single strand of blond hair out of his eye in annoyance.

Alice was the first to react. He felt her stiffen beside him and knew instantly what was happening. Edward had seen it too and his eyes widened in shock as he saw what Alice was seeing. At almost exactly the same moment the two of them turned towards the opposite side of the lot. Even as Jasper followed their eyes he heard the awful squeal of tires and saw the blue van as it careened across the tarmac. It was heading straight towards the orange truck and Jasper could see the new girl standing helpless in its path. The five of them were frozen to the spot, even their superhuman reflexes paralysed by the events unfolding before them.

There was a crash. Jasper felt it shudder through him as the van smashed into the back of the truck. The girl didn't stand a chance. Jasper was still staring but the presence of Alice beside him reminded him to stay in control and he instantly stopped breathing, not allowing the metallic and yet alluring scent of blood reach him. Everyone was frozen still, staring at the dramatic tableau in front of them.

The truck and the van were smashed together with not the slightest gap between them. The twisted metal was mixed, blue and orange, like some strange art project. Jasper could hear movement and knew that somehow, miraculously the boy in the van had survived. The same could not be said for the girl. She was, without one single shred of doubt, dead.


End file.
